


Fire.

by stellastellaforstar



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellastellaforstar/pseuds/stellastellaforstar
Summary: Looking for a beta and will take prompts!stellastellaforstar.tumblr.com





	

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a beta and will take prompts!  
> stellastellaforstar.tumblr.com

For you, she is fire.

She is the embodiment of the word.

Her hair, her strong willed nature, her skin against yours.

It’s all fire.

 

You used to be afraid of fire.

Scared that the flames would consume you.

You're not afraid anymore.

You wish you could be consumed by it now.

Wish that you could consume yourself in her and everything she is. 

 

You used to be able to live off sparks. 

The spark when her hand brushed against yours, 

or when you pressed your lips to her forehead.

But now that you've felt fire, you need more.

You need the warmth radiating from her, and the burn. 

 

You want the burn. 

You need the fire, 

and she is the fire.


End file.
